Resident Evil: The prodigy
by thoadthetoad
Summary: Wesker has hired a CQC close quarter combat expert for the latest mission. Ada and a young prodigy, Nolan, have set off to obtain samples of a new branch off of the G-virus, named Goliath. Warning, story contain somewhat censored cussing and violence.
1. Introduction

Resident Evil: the Prodigy

A funny story by Nolan"thoadthetoad" G.

I was sent by Albert Wesker to obtain a new type of virus, named Goliath. This was a branch off from the famous G-virus, but caused the target to be much more aggressive. He sent one other agent, Ada Wong, to take get the samples if I were to fail. Ada and I made a bet with each other, to see which would get there first. Ada was actually quite surprised to find that _I _was picked to do this mission, especially since I was only a 13 year old. Yes, only a budding teen, and I was being sent on a very dangerous mission. I was a prodigy, a full class CQC expert at the age of 13. Using both a sword and a MAC-10 SMG, I was a real expert when it came to CQC.

I looked around, there was a lot of jungle brush to see. A couple of gecko's, some tree's, and sand beneath my boots. I turned around to see Ada, just standing there acting cool. Knowing the look of "so you think you can do this kid?" in her eyes, I turned around (again) and walked into the brush of the unknown island. Ada calmly walked out of the boat, and went straight into the brush. Pulling out my favorite sword, the katana, I started to run towards my target. I saw an outpost and I ducked behind a tall palm tree. The smell in the air was . . . . weird. It was a cross between pollution and gore. Climbing up the tree, I wondered what Ada was doing. Wiping the thoughts from my mind, I looked through the leaves of the palm at the outpost. From what my binoculars could see, there was a lookout tower and some barracks. _Shit, this is just perfect,_ I thought. Taking a peek at the lookout tower, I found that it wasn't manned, how careless. Further examinations lead me to know that Ada was only a couple of meters behind me. Come to think of it, I suppose I had a crush on Ada. It was one of those secret crushes that were so secret that you didn't entirely know of it until you thought of it. Hmpf, there was still a bet to be won, and I never like losing. Awkwardly, I just couldn't take my mind off the subject.

"Ada Wong, reporting in," Ada said into her cell phone.

"Good, I've been waiting for your call"

"Subject seemed to have taken a break sir"

"Hmm, follow him, try to stay undetected, and make sure he completes the mission. If he fails, you know what to do"

"Roger that, Ada out"

"Roger," and the phone call ended.

End of Intro.


	2. Chapter 1: The lookout Compound

Chapter 1: The lookout compound

"Well, looks like I gotta get in there, there might be a sample of this 'new virus'," I said to myself after taking another look through the binoculars. Taking another peek, I noticed two snipers in the southwest corner of the compound. _Shit, long-rangers, a CQC's worst enemy. _After knowing the possible threats, I jumped down the tree. The brush under my combat boots was rough, almost spiny. I've never known an island with a jungle this weird. It's like there were cactus in a jungle. . . .who saw that coming? I crept around the woods until I got to the snipers. _Only around 20 feet away, I can take them if I step lightly._ I looked at the fence for a tiny bit, and decided not to take a chance. I grabbed a leaf and threw it at the fence. The leaf shriveled and burnt. _Crap, as I expected, it's f***ing electric!_ I ducked behind a palm tree a few feet back. _Crap, I sure as hell hope that leaf didn't blow my cover out the window. _I took a peek out from the tree; it didn't seem that they had noticed the leaf burn to ashes. I saw a hole in the electric fence, which would probably be my only way into the compound.

I crept around the trees once more, slowly inching my way to the hole in the electric fence. It then dawned on me; this was beginning to be _way_ to easy! I thought about Wesker and his other missions. Jill, Ada, even Leon was encountered a couple of times. From what I snooped on the files, they were all to retrieve a "sample" of a "virus", sometimes not the same one. I only got to have that small peek before he entered the room again. Snapping out from my trance, I ducked behind another tree. Peering out from the west side of the tree, I noticed that the barracks didn't have electric fence on the back; lucky me! I jumped and grabbed the roof of the building, pulled up, and laid down flat on my belly.

The two snipers were still in their same positions. Good thing too, because if they weren't I would probably be screwed right now. I jumped off of the building with little to none noise to show for it. _Look at them, they don't even know they're about to get slaughtered._ I crept behind one of the sniper brutes, and slit his throat. I made sure to cut the esophagus, but he was able to let out a yelp before he died. The sniper about 25 feet from my position had heard me, and I could hear his footsteps coming toward me. _Shit! What do I do? What do I do?!_ I thought. "Lecer de untra k ela, se dejo!" the sniper said. I had no idea what he had just said. I didn't know the native tongue of this island, (nor do I really want to) and I haven't heard his language anywhere else! I snapped out of my trance _again_ and wall-hugged the building where I heard the footsteps. If I was lucky, he might not notice me till it's too late.

"Alei da~" he said when he passed the corner. _Now's the chance, he didn't see me!_ I thought. I stabbed him in the back (spine to e specific), and used my suppressed MAC-10 to finish him off. "Hoo, looks like the outside is cleared, now let's look into some of these buildings. I paused for a couple of seconds before I took a peek into my first building. There were some bunk-beds, but nothing more. "Where are all the people?" I thought out loud. I kicked down the door and found some ammo for a shotgun. "A shotgun might help me, so long as it isn't a long range one," I thought out loud again. I figured that since the compound was nearly deserted, it would be alright for me to think out loud. There was a lab, but nothing really special in there. There was only a couple of beakers and test-tubes, but nothing that looked like my target. Looks like I was done here.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: A Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Change of plans

Ada was looking out from a bush when I was exiting the compound. _Heh, looks like he cleared the place out for me, good boy._ I was walking out of the front door of the compound when I heard her push through the bush towards the compound; I just didn't know it was her. Alarmed, I jumped behind the nearest building, back to the noise. "Uh! Damn bush!" Ada complained. _Huh, I always thought that she was more of the stealthy tom-boy type. Ah well, I thought_. I decided that I'd play a trick on her by scaring her. I waited till she was going into the lab to carry out my devious plan. _Hmm, none of this crap looks like it's the virus, guess he did do a search, she thought._ "Drop your weapon and come with me!" I said in a totally different voice. She put up her hands, and I noticed she was slightly inching to a position where she could grab her gun. "Calm down Ada, it's me" I said. She turned around and had a stunned and slightly embarrassed look on her face. "I thought you were all about stealth, guess I was wrong." I conversed with an _a-matter-of-fact_ tone. She kinda got mad at me with that, and burst out with a, "Hey! You caught me off guard and I followed you all the way here, so don't talk to ME about stealth! Got it kid?" I just got majorly pissed off when she called me **kid**. I absolutely **hate** it when people call me **kid** and Ada knew it. "Don't _**make**_ me pull out the cussing lady!" I argued back.

I walked back out of the building, and headed out the front gate. Somewhere around 100 feet to 200 feet I heard a tank coming. _Shit! A tank in the middle of nowhere? What makes this certain virus so special?!_ I jump-rolled behind the nearby forest; lucky for me, these guys must have been terrible at deforestation. I started heading deeper into the forest when it had dawned on me, **Ada was still inside the compound!** "!#$, this is just perfect! I can't take the chance that Ada made it out," looks like I would have to go back. I thought there must have been around 5 minutes worth of time before the tank came into eyesight. Goo d thing tanks were so loud, or else my great hearing might have not been able to pick it up over all the forest life.

_Beep Beep~ Beep Beep~_ "This is Ada, what is it?" Ada asked when she answered her phone. "Change of plans Ada, quit your bet with the kid, grab one sample and get the hell out of there. For once I _do_ need your life." Wesker said into the phone. "What about the kid?" Ada replied. "Right now, you're the only necessity. He's a smart kid, if he really is of use to me, he'll be able to find his way off." Wesker answered. Then the two hung up. "Well, to hell with that. I may not like the kid, not even as a friend, but he's a _kid_. He can't get off the island by himself. . ." Ada pondered what the hell to do. If Wesker found out that Ada went against orders, she'd be f***ed. If she let me here when who knows what happens, _he'd _be f***ed. If she tried to help him, there would be a 50-50 chance that they'd **both** be f***ed. So what was a girl to do? She walked out of the lab when I was running towards her. "Why the hell are you still here? Come to propose?" She sarcastically asked. "Shut the hell up and listen," I paused when I saw her face, it looked like she would have given me the b**** slap of the ages, "there's a tank heading this way, we have to get the hell out of here before it comes!" Ada looked a little serious, and saw the tank down the rocky road. "Crap you're serious," she said. "I saw a hole in the fence a couple of yards back maybe-" Ada cut me off "-the fence is _electric, dork! _If one of us gets caught on the fence, we're dead." I thought about the situation for a little while. "Well that tank is too close to run away now, what do you think we should do now, princess?" I asked. "I have no Idea. . . .sneak around it?" I thought about the situation and if we could pull it off, and I thought that we might be able to do it.

Ada and I went into one of the bunk-buildings and peeked out to see when the tank would dock in. Once the tank was out of the way, we would sneak out and hopefully get the hell out of the Compound. The plan went as planned, and thankfully it was successful. Ada and I headed out into the forest. I would never look at my guardian, Albert Wesker, the same after I overheard that conversation with Ada. This was now an angry and sad moment for me. The change of plans blew me away. . .how could a person, someone who I _thought_ had enough of a heart to take a poor runaway child under his wing, would gladly let his _"son"_ die. Who does something like that? It's inconceivable. At first I wanted to be like Mr. Wesker, but the way he treats his agents. . . . .it's just not my way. I was officially mad. The night that Ada and I split up our ways, I told her that I heard the "change of plans". She was slightly shocked, and gave me a paper. "Trust me, you'll know why I gave this to you when you open it," and she disappeared into the brush. "How could he? I thought I was just a little more than an agent to him. Maybe even just a little bit more, but no, he treats me just as he did Krauser and Ada. Only, for some reason, he cared about Ada Enough to let her get off the island. From past experience, I figured that the area would be blown up, like the Spanish Island, Racoon City, and the Mansion. Maybe that's why he would let me die, is it because I snooped around the files? What was I to do? Every child thirsts for knowledge. Wesker was now on my shit list, and no one, and I mean _**no one**_ wants to be on _**my**_ shit list. As far as I'm concerned, Wesker is dead.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
